Conductive organic particles, as an example of the functional organic particles, have conventionally been prepared by a method comprising spreading a metal such as platinum on the surface of the fine organic particles synthesized by emulsion polymerization or dispersion polymerization in a post-treatment process. This conventional method has an advantage that a uniform and thin conductive film can be formed on the surface of the fine organic particle. However, it has disadvantages that it is difficult to select a polymerizable or spreadable raw material for, and the cost of the spreadable raw materials is high, thus it being difficult to provide massive production thereof.
In order to overcome the disadvantages, Korean Patent Laid-open publication No. 2003-0049007 describes a method which comprises mixing a nano-sized silver colloidal solution, a monomer, an emulsifier, an initiator, and the like, and then subjecting the mixture to emulsion polymerization, dispersion polymerization, microemulsion polymerization, or the like, so as to capsule the silver particles with a resin composition.
However, the capsule prepared by this method has the silver particles irregularly dispersed in the inside of the polymeric resin, and thus the silver particles deeply embedded in the polymeric resin do not play their roles. Therefore, the fact that a large amount of the silver particles should be added to obtain a sufficient effect poses a problem.